La Rosa Negra
by Luna Tomlinson
Summary: La Rosa Negra es un misterio que ha pasado de generación en generación por los últimos siglos, cuando la época de los piratas comienza la Rosa Negra corre un grave riesgo. Cuando la Rosa Negra se ve perdida una generación de protectores a muerto y ahora la nueva generación debe reencontrarse para salvarlo. Ahora deben proteger a La Rosa Negra y a la sociedad destruida
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era una noche oscura y en las calles no se oía ni un alma pasar, no así en las orillas del bosque donde un par de cabañas se hallaban.

Ahí Vivian dos familias que eran bastante amigas, en el pueblo la mayoría les temía puesto que eran bastante reservados, cada familia se componía de mama, papa y una pequeña niña, ambas niñas eran bastante amigas.

Las pequeñas se quedaban a dormir una en casa de la otra regularmente, después de todo con tan solo cinco años era de las pocas diversiones que tenían.

Una noche de luna nueva las chicas se encontraban en la casa de la más pequeña de ella, Itzel, sus padres abajo se habían pasado la tarde susurrando acerca de un viaje, y de peligros pero en su mente no era algo preocupante, ellas se habían pasado la tarde festejando el cumpleaños de Kary, la mayor, habían jugado con muñecas, habían comido pastel y habían roto el papel de brillantes colores.

Pero ya caída la noche las cosas no lucían tan bien, cuando Kary e Itzel se preparaban para dormir cuando un grito agudo les llego desde la parte baja de la casa.

Las chicas bajaron silenciosamente e Itzel se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un sollozo.

Su padre se hallaba en la esquina de la sala con un horrible golpe en la cabeza, tirado no parecía que fuera a despertar, los padres de Kary y la mamá de Itzel estaban atados mientras los sujetos encapuchados los golpeaban, los ojos del padre de Kary hallaron los de ambas pequeñas con una sola expresión en ellos: huyan.

Ellas corrieron silenciosamente hacia la habitación de Itzel y con mucho cuidado saltaron al árbol que había cerca y corrieron al bosque.

Nunca más se les volvió a ver.

 **Hola, que tal? Esta es mi nueva historia espero la disfruten y que les guste**

 **Espero sus comentarios, no muerdo.**

 **Los quiero**

 **Luna Tomlinson**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Veinte años después.

 _Londres, Inglaterra_

Era de mañana, en el mercado local se veía a gente regateando por diversos productos, una pequeña sombra café, seguida de una rubia, se acercaron a un puesto de frutas, sin notar la mirada que las seguía de cerca, cada una tomo una manzana y salieron corriendo.

Lamentablemente el dueño las había visto y ahora llamaba a un guardia, que ya las había localizo y el estar acorraladas entre la pared y una pequeña botica no ayudaba mucho.

Varios guardias a caballo las tenían rodeadas, la falda de Kaly dejo al descubierto su tobillo y una marca circular de nacimiento que llamo profundamente la atención de la chica que atendía la botica y apresuradamente salió y se colocó frente a las chicas.

-Están conmigo – susurro fríamente al guardia, quien la miro sorprendió

-Infringieron la ley, Katherine- le respondió Darrel, - sabes que…

-deben ser castigadas- respondió con tono de burla – bien

Saco un par de monedas de plata y se las extendió al vendedor, que ya no estaba seguro de presentar represalias

-Por un par de manzanas, estoy segura de que esto es suficiente no?

El vendedor parecía replicar, aunque calmarse al mismo tiempo, pero una mirada de Katherine lo detuvo.

-Estupendo asunto olvidado no es así?- todos en los puestos alrededor, algunos guardias, así como Kaly e Izzy comenzaron a asentir

-Aun así la ley es la ley- siguió diciendo Darrel a pesar de que los demás guardias ya comenzaban a retirarse, grave error

De su manga derecha Katherine saco una daga y la comenzó a menear en su mano derecha

-Escúchame bien Darrel, ninguno de los aquí presentes te quiere, estas aquí porque nos quieren controlados, así que si te corto la cabeza, no dirán nada, y si se las corto también a tus compañeros, festejaran, así que aquí no hay ningún crimen, lárgate.

Darrel se bajó del caballo y se acercó a Katherine a quien le sacaba al menos dos cabezas, pero aun así la chica no se amedrento, si no que alzo más la cabeza.

-Nos volveremos a ver –susurro Darrel muy cerca de su rostro – _alteza-_ término con sorna

-Coman- dijo Katherine poniendo dos platos frente a las chicas, cuando sonó una campanilla- debo ir a atender, subiendo las escaleras hay un baño, encontraran ropa limpia ahí, cuando terminen espérenme aquí.

Y salió de la casa para dirigirse a la parte de la botica.

-Crees que debemos confiar en ella?- pregunto Izzy a Kaly en voz baja, observando las escaleras de madera que la pelinegra les había señalado minutos antes

-Al menos de momento, es la mejor opción que tenemos, no podemos huir por siempre.

-Lo hicimos bastante bien los últimos años, después de esa maldita casa- dijo con bastante resentimiento

-Descuida, no volveremos y respecto a Katherine, creo que debemos confiar en ella después de conocer sus motivos para salvarnos.

Después de eso comieron en completo silencio, solo roto por el sonido de los cubiertos.

-Oí que te volviste a meter en problemas Kat- dijo un chico alto y moreno entrando a la botica que manejaba la chica – de nuevo Darrel?

-el me saca de quicio, Chay- dijo acomodándose un mechón negro de su cabello, y alisando arrugas inexistentes de su falda, señal inequívoca de que estaba nerviosa

-eso no es nuevo – resoplo- estas bien?- ahora se oía bastante preocupado

Katherine solo asintió levemente, cerrando los ojos para que las lágrimas no escaparan de ellos, hace tiempo que se había prometido no volver a llorar.

-Él estaba ahí y no hizo nada, nada, debió hacer algo, sé que debió y él también lo sabe- susurro con la voz quebrada- pero no te mande llamar por eso, encontré a una de las cinco.

-En serio?- dijo un tanto sorprendido

-Así es, aunque no parece que sepa algo, y no sé porque- comenzó a explicar – viene acompañada de otra chica, pero no sé si ella sea parte, realmente

-Pues entonces vamos a verlas, no crees- dijo abriendo la puerta

 **Es todo por hoy, nos vemos el próximo jueves**

 **Espero sus comentarios**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Luna Tomlinson**


End file.
